Destiny
by sazyanaita
Summary: Seandainya takdir masing-masing di dunia tidak sebegitu tragisnya. LoM fanfic, IrwinMatilda, slight AlexFlorina dan LarcSierra. Oneshot. Read and Review.


Asap abu-abu pekat mengepul di langit, membiaskan warna birunya. Bunga api terbang terbawa angin, menjauh dari bara reruntuhan yang terbakar. Bau hangus daging tercium di udara. Tengkorak sebuah kadal besar perlahan berubah jadi pasir—setiap bulirnya jatuh bersatu dengan tanah, mengembalikan sang tirani langit kembali ke tempat seharusnya berada.

Terlihat seekor—seorang—pria besar dengan rambut merah membara yang panjangnya melebihi kaki—meski bagian rambut dari pinggangnya sudah dikepang—terduduk sambil memeluk sesosok dengan rambut putih dan tangan keriput terkulai lemas. Memeluk erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan—lagi. Darah merembes tanpa ampun dari celah tersempit di antara pakaian sosok yang ia peluk dan rambutnya, mewarnai tanah di sekitar mereka dengan merah. Getir dan tangis bergeming di matanya, yang perlahan kehilangan cahaya. Keputusasaan merebak di air matanya yang tumpah tanpa peringatan, menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang raja bagi para peri dan rasnya—Demon. Nafasnya semakin memburu, memberi tanda seberapa banyak darahnya yang membasahi tanah. Sesal memenuhi relung hatinya,menyadarkannya atas kepolosannya selama ini.

Padahal yang ia lakukan semata-mata untuk memenuhi keinginan yang ia cintai.

Padahal yang ia lakukan semata-mata hanya karena ia terlalu mencintai seseorang.

Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya ingin membuat yang ia cintai tertawa tanpa beban di pundak.

Padahal semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan, semuanya…

…terjadi karena semua orang mengharapkannya demikian.

.x.X.x.

A Legend of Mana Fanfiction

.x.X.x.

Destiny

.x.X.x.

Legend of Mana © Square Enix

Destiny © tasyatazzu

Warning: OOC, timeline setelah akhir dari game dan manga, rated karena penggunaan kata-kata kasar, typo(s), fail EYD.

.x.X.x.

_Hanya ada satu jalan hidup bagi Demon—para Iblis penghuni dunia yang berbeda dengan manusia, pemimpin dari semua monster mengerikan yang hidup di hutan terlebat, danau terdalam, gunung tertinggi, jurang tercuram, dan lautan terluas; pemimpin dari entitas bernama peri._

_Diburu atau memburu._

.x.X.x.

Suasana Underworld, mencekam seperti biasa. Obor-obor oranye kekuningan dengan bayangan mengerikan menyala bergoyang-goyang seperti tertiup angin, sungai lahar panas membara dengan tepian tipis yang rapuh, lorong-lorong dipenuhi tulang-belulang, tangga-tangga spiral penghubung setiap tingkat, dan ruang-ruang kecil berisi para penghuninya.

Sebutlah Olbohn—Sang Penjaga Underworld, satu dari Seven Sages—yang terlihat sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas kematian yang tak kunjung selesai dengan ditemani dua pengikut setianya, para penghuni asli Underworld—makhluk terbang lucu dengan ujung kepala yang memanjang dan menjutai seperti ekor kuda, tak lupa dengan garis-garis sewarna belang-belang di tubuhnya. Terlihat Olbohn sedang mengunyah mentah-mentah sebuah bawang merah, membuatnya mendapat lirikan heran dari para pengikutnya.

"Bos sedang memakan dirinya sendiri, keh."

"Ya, keh. Apa rasanya memakan diri sendiri, keh? Apa bos terlalu lelah sampai ia lupa bahwa bawang merah adalah sosoknya di dunia atas, keh?"

"Sepertinya begitu, keh. Semenjak keadaan dunia atas tentram, keh, ia jadi sering makan bawang merah. Apa sebegitu kesepiannya ia karena sang Pohon Besar tidak lagi ada di sana sampai-sampai ia begitu, keh?"

"Pohon Besar? Yayaya, bos tampaknya jatuh cinta dengan Dewi yang tinggal di pohon tersebut 'kan, keh? Kehehehehe, pantas saj—

"DARIPADA MENGGOSIP SEBAIKNYA KALIAN BERESKAN ARSIP-ARSIP ITU, DASAR TOLOL!"

…ya, lanjut ke ruangan berikutnya.

Terlihat seorang gadis, pria maksudnya, yang cantik sekaligus tampan sedang duduk bertopang dagu pada meja kayu. Rambut coklat panjangnya terurai melewati pinggang. Mata hijaunya terlihat bosan. Ia memakai celana tipis biru dan atasan berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan warna senada. Cahaya hijau-merah terlihat berpendar di dadanya—menembus pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sudah beberapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, Alex. Daripada murung begitu, lebih baik kau minum arak denganku," seorang pria tua bungkuk berwajah licik memanggilnya dari meja lain. Alex mendengus.

"Lebih baik aku bekerja membersihkan kotoran kurcaci bodoh itu daripada menemanimu."

"Jangan begitu, Alex. Kita terjebak di sini sebagian besar karena kau ingin membunuh semua Jumi dengan hanya menyisakan Florina—dan Blackpearl untuk melindunginya. Terima saja karmamu."

Alex menggebrak meja, kesal. Ia menatap nyalang pria bungkuk itu.

"Kalau kau tidak kalah dari si brengsek topi merah aneh itu, kematianku akan lebih berarti dan hidupku di alam ini akan lebih menyenangkan. Mengerti!" serunya. Si pria bungkuk hanya menatap Alex sebentar sebelum kembali meminum araknya. Alex menendang kursi sampai terbalik. Lalu ia mendongak menatap langit-langit yang tinggi dengan rindu berkilat di kedua matanya. Rindu akan kehidupannya yang lalu, rindu akan senyuman itu, rindu akan tangan lembut yang menyentuh lengannya ketika ia bekerja terlalu keras, rindu akan tatapan mata biru toska gadis itu.

…bahkan di alam ini, seorang Jumi pun bisa menangis dan menyembuhkan inti permata mereka, meski sama sekali tidak menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Di ruangan lain, seorang pria naga berbaring diam di kasurnya. Kelopak matanya tertutup, dengkurannya halus. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak—bermimpi. Seekor penghuni asli Underworld yang iseng menghampirinya. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum bahwa para penghuni asli dunia ini punya kemampuan mengintip dan memanipulasi mimpi—yang untungnya diatur dalam aturan ketat buatan Olbohn. Meski begitu, tetap saja keisengan yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Dengan sedikit 'keh' pelan, ia menyentuh dahi si pria naga itu, mencoba masuk ke dalam mimpinya…

…sebelum dengan cepat ia dibanting menghantam sisi dinding seberang tempat tidur.

"Jangan coba-coba mengintip mimpiku, makhluk aneh. Ini bukan tontonan anak kecil."

"KEH! Siapa yang anak kecil, Larc, keh! Aku ribuan tahun lebih tua daripada dirimu, bocah naga yang begitu mudahnya dimanipulasi oleh si tua Draconis hanya untuk bisa naik ke permukaan hanya untuk mati—lagi, keh!"

Satu sepatu boot melayang tajam hampir mengenainya, membuat si penghuni asli mengumpat-umpat dalam bahasa 'keh'-nya sembari angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Larc berguling menghadap kiri, menatap dinding. Ia kembali menutup mata dan tertidur, melanjutkan mimpi-mimpi indah harapannya yang tidak akan pernah terwujud, mimpi-mimpinya hidup bersama kakak perempuannya.

Dan terakhir, dua orang—satu pria berambut merah yang tinggi besar dengan dua tanduk tajam dan wanita cantik bermata hijau berambut tembaga—yang mendiami ruangan berbeda, namun secara arsitektur hanya berbeda lantai saja. Sang wanita yang tinggal di lantai paling atas tengah duduk sambil menunduk menatap lantai berkeramik hitam yang ia pijak, sementara sang pria yang duduk di lantai paling bawah—dekat tengan lahar—sedang berbaring malas di tengah ruangan dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Saling merindu, saling berharap. Mata bulat hijau berlinang air mata seolah bisa menatap mata merah tajam yang menatap hampa. Tangan bercakar si pria terulur ke atas, seakan berusaha menghapus tetes perak yang siap jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang wanita—wanitanya. Yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah jika semua lantai yang membatasi ruangan mereka dihilangkan, maka mereka akan berakhir menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan cinta yang sama.

Cinta yang dengan kejamnya dihalangi oleh suatu hal bernama takdir—dan dogma hidup manusia.

.x.X.x.

_Hanya mimpi, semua harapannya. Terlahir dengan darah Iblis murni mengalir di tubuh, mengekspos identitas dirinya yang—demi Tuhan, kalau ia ada—ingin ia sembunyikan dengan rapat. Mata merah tajam, rambut merah lebat bagaikan lidah api, tanduk tajam yang mengancam, cakar-cakar panjang, dan sepasang kaki berkuku tajam seperti singa. Rambut tebal kecoklatan menutupi bagian pinggangnya ke bawah, sampai ke jari kakinya. Bahkan anak kecil bodoh pun tahu, siapa yang ada di hadapannya._

_Hanya harapan, semua keinginan kekasihnya. Darah pendeta tertinggi umat manusia yang membanjiri setiap pembuluh di tubuh—hal yang diidamkan semua manusia—adalah penyebabnya. Persetan dengan semua urusan kemanusiaan ini. Persetan dengan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya. Persetan dengan dunia ini—yang meminta terlalu banyak dari seorang gadis muda sepertinya._

_Persetan dengan kedua sahabat sang gadis—seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat pucat yang jelas menyukainya, dan seorang kucing perempuan yang dianggapnya sebagai adik—yang berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua._

.x.X.x.

Olbohn meregangkan tubuhnya, kaku. Setelah membereskan berkas-berkas terkutuk itu—begitulah ia menyebutnya—rasanya seluruh beban di pundaknya hilang tak bersisa. Berkas-berkas berisi keterangan penduduk dunianya, bagaimana keadaan di dunia luar, laporan tentang puing-puing Pohon Besar dan Dewi kesayangannya, serta laporan terperinci mengenai lepasnya seekor monster besar dari tempatnya dikurung di dunia ini.

Lucemia.

Olbohn mengurut dahinya. Ia masih ingat masa-masa kelam kebangkitan Lucemia. Kehancuran Gato Grottoes yang berujung pada bertambahnya jumlah penduduk Underworld secara besar-besaran. Kekacauan yang dibuat oleh seorang pria Iblis bernama Irwin.

Ah, ya, Irwin. Sejak kedatangannya ke dunia ini, Olbohn belum sempat berbincang-bincang dengannya—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengan semua penghuni lain. Irwin adalah yang terakhir, yang baru saja akan ia kunjungi sebelum berita mengenai hancurnya Pohon Besar sampai. Ya, rupanya sudah waktunya mengunjungi pria itu, sekalian menanyakan alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal idiot semacam itu.

.x.X.x.

Irwin masih berbaring di lantai—meski tangannya tidak lagi terulur ke atas—ketika Olbohn datang. Ia menatap bingung pria berambut merah di hadapannya. Beberapa pertanyaan melintasi benaknya—kenapa tidak memakai kasur saja kalau mau tidur, kenapa harus di lantai, kenapa bukannya tertidur di meja, dan sebagainya.

Menyadari datangnya seseorang yang tidak diundang, Irwin menoleh pada Olbohn. Mata merah malasnya menatap mata oranye Sang Penjaga. Olbohn tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Halo, Irwin. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu langsung, eh?" tanyanya sambil menarik bangku terdekat dan duduk. Irwin bangkit dan menatapnya.

"Hng."

"Hahaha. Benar-benar jawaban yang kupikir akan keluar dari mulutmu. Kau memang tipikal orang yang tidak banyak bicara, ya?"

Irwin tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Olbohn bosan. Sang Penjaga merasa tertantang untuk membuat pria miskin emosi di hadapannya menjadi lebih bersuara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu kenapa kau ditempatkan di sini, di ruangan yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari sungai lahar, bukannya di tempat yang nyaman di tingkat teratas?" Olbohn memancing. Irwin menghela nafas.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, bawang bombay. Dengan aku lahir sebagai Iblis saja sudah merupakan satu alasan kenapa aku ditempatkan di sini."

Olbohn menaikkan alisnya—atau sesuatu seperti alis yang ada di atas matanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban semacam begitu. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Bukan, Irwin. Menjadi Iblis sejak lahir tidak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi penghuni tingkat terakhir di dunia ini. Sama sekali tidak ada. Dan sebagai catatan, aku ini bawang merah."

"Oh?"

Olbohn mengangguk, "Ya. Sama sekali tidak ada. Apa kau tidak ingat, satu hal yang keji yang sudah kau lakukan di dunia atas?"

Irwin mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Mendadak ia kehilangan karakternya—seorang Raja yang tidak pernah bingung, atau menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Hal yang membuat ia dibuang ke tempat seperti ini?

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat mengenai Lucemia?"

Irwin menatap Olbohn lagi. Mata merahnya membulat, terkejut.

'_Oh.'_

"Lucemia. Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Ya. Itulah alasannya. Apapun itu, siapapun kau, memanggil makhluk menyeramkan seperti itu dari dunia ini merupakan kesalahan fatal. Bahkan kami di sini saja harus hati-hati agar dia tidak mengamuk. Kau malah memanggilnya ke dunia atas, sengaja membuatnya mengamuk," Olbohn menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa sebenarnya kau melakukan hal itu, wahai Raja Peri?"

.x.X.x.

"_Biar saja dunia ini hancur! Kalau dengan begitu aku bisa bebas!"_

.x.X.x.

"Ingin saja. Memang tidak boleh?"

Olbohn melorot dari kursinya ketika sang Raja menjawab.

"Ingin saja? Oh, Irwin. Kau bisa mengerahkan semua peri dan bawahanmu untuk menyerang umat manusia kalau mau, mengingat dendam di antara mereka. Kenapa repot-repot memanggil Lucemia? Apa peri-perimu tidak cukup? Apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin membuat mereka sebegitu menderitanya? Kehancuran Gato menjadi puing yang rata dengan tanah cukup membuat luka besar dalam sejarah mereka, kau tahu. Apa alasannya, aku ingin tahu dan aku harus tahu," Olbohn memberondongnya. Irwin memalingkan muka. Tatapannya sendu.

"…aku tidak mau menggunakan mereka untuk tujuan pribadi.'

"Seperti apa?"

Irwin menatap Olbohn. Tatapan mendadak tajam dan membara. Olbohn sempat bergidik ketika menatap mata rubi Irwin berkilat.

"Seperti menghancurkan manusia yang dengan segala kelemahannya sampai harus dilindungi oleh seorang wanita, seperti mengenyahkan makhluk bodoh yang mengaku pintar itu karena beraninya mereka berusaha menangkap peri-periku untuk dijadikan hiasan dalam toples, seperti membuktikan kata-kata mereka bahwa aku—seorang Iblis—memang diciptakan untuk membunuh dan meneror mereka, selayaknya kisah-kisah bohong yang mereka turunkan pada anak-anak mereka, dan seperti menghancurkan dunia sebagaimana harapan orang yang aku cinta! Apa itu salah?" Irwin meraung geram, membuat Olbohn mundur dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Nafasnya terengah ketika ia selesai menumpahkan kekesalannya. Bulir keringat terlihat mengalir turun di dadanya yang tidak tertutup oleh kain.

Olbohn menenangkan dirinya yang kaget. Otak bawangnya berusaha memproses informasi yang ia dapat.

'_Ya, benar juga. Siapa yang tidak marah melihat bawahan setiamu dibunuh untuk dikoleksi, atau ketika dirimu divonis oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau lakukan—atau bahkan terbesit di pikiranmu. Tentu saja, aku juga akan marah kalau ada orang yang melukai orang yang ku—_

"Tunggu…cinta, katamu?" Olbohn mengucap tidak percaya sambil menatap Irwin. Irwin balas menatapnya dengan mata berkilat marah, bercampur getir dan tangis yang tidak muncul. Olbohn mendadak menyadari sesuatu.

"Matilda."

.x.X.x.

Di satu ruangan, di tingkat tertinggi di Underworld—di mana suara jangkrik dapat terdengar, terdapat dua orang sedang bertatapan dan saling bergenggaman. Tangan kecil halus mencengkeram erat tangan besar berkuku merah tajam yang kasar, tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Seorang wanita tengah bersandar di dinding, dengan alas bantal yang nyaman di punggungnya. Seorang pria besar berambut merah bertanduk sedang berbaring nyaman di pangkuan sang wanita. Satu tangan bebas si wanita mengusap-usap rambut si pria yang berantakan. Senyum melengkung menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Merah bertemu hijau. Berbagai rasa membuncah dari tatapan mereka. Dua ras yang berbeda menjadi satu, pada akhirnya.

Dan Sang Penjaga hanya tersenyum senang dari balik bayang pintu, puas akan hasil kerjanya.

.x.X.x.

A/N: Halo, saya baru di fandom ini dan sekarang malah menuh-menuhin sama pair paling tragis di game ini. kenapa nasib mereka terlalu tragis? Kenapa Square Enix kejam sekali? Kenapa?

LoM adalah game lawas masa PSX yang sangat keren. Masih 2D sih, tapi itu udah lebih dari cukup mengingat detil grafisnya. Sangat-keren-sekali.

Dan Irwin. Ah kalo saya jadi Matilda mah udah deh peduli amat sama manusia. Mending juga sama Irwin, iya ga? Hahahaha.

Dan di sini Olbohn jadi canggung gitu. Suka ngelawak garing. Maaf bagi siapapun penggemar Seven Sages.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
